Searching For You
by ironfire13
Summary: 3 years in the making! remade version of an old story! Ironfire is blurr's bondmate before he went to earth for the mission. But when she gets the news that Blurr's MIA she sets out to find him. With two younglings in tow it might be harder then it seems. New and improved! please read and review First 2 or 3 chapters will be iffy.
1. Beginning

**Hello…it's been like 3 years XD I thought I might post a chapter of the new story. Might update might not?**

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days or 1month**

**Body parts**

**Servo: hands or arms**

**Support peds: legs **

**Peds: feet**

**Digits: fingers**

**Chassis: chest**

**Helm: head**

**Optics: eyes**

**Glossa: tongue**

**Optic ridge: eyebrows of forehead**

* * *

Pure unbridled anger, that's what she felt at this very moment. It flew through her systems so fast it made her head spin. Ironfire was walking at such a fast pace she barely noticed the faces around her. They just made her angrier in fact. The words she heard just a few nanoclicks is what caused this.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your bondmate Blurr is dead." After that sentence; utter silence. Followed by grief, sadness then lastly rage.

"He's not dead." I muttered angrily optics glaring at the prime. Longarm Prime blinked at me.

"Ironfire, he hasn't reported back no one can find him anywhere." He started to say.

"He's not dead damn it!" I screamed pounding my fist into the table making the mech jump. "Don't you dare tell me he's dead when I know he's not! Do you know anything about bonding? I can feel him he's alive!"

After that I don't remember much. But here I am walking home, in the cold. It seeped into me calming my down. Now all that was left was empty saddens, and sweet memories.

* * *

_"Damn you and your ego!" I yelled tossing yet another file at Blurr. Ah, I remember that day!_ _I was fresh out of university. I got the job of handing out missions and sorting files in the elite guard. I was so young back then so was he._

_He jumped out of the way and yelled "just give me my mission you stupid femme!" He ducked yet another data pad that was chucked at his head. He had caught that one and chucked it back. That was unexpected as it smacked my helm._

_ I let out such a feral growl I swear to primus his faceplate drained in color. Before I could cream the pit spawn Jazz stepped into the office. I can remember the look on his face at the scattered data pads and the dent in my helm. Such a priceless look as he looked back and forth between us. _

_ "Should I just come back another time? Ya all seem busy." I grabbed the data pad handing it to Blurr. _

"_Have fun oh great and powerful Blurr." My mouth was in a thin line as the sarcasm dripped from that sentence._

"_I will oh spawn of Unicron." He left quickly because the look I gave him screamed death. As I started picking up the tossed Data pads jazz joined to help me. _

"_So." He drawled out. "Blurr pushed the wrong button again?" He put the large stack of data pads on the desk next to mine. I made and exploding motion with my servos along with the sound effect making jazz laugh. I grinned as I finished slipping the data pads in their place. "As much as I love your feistiness Ironfire you could be nicer." _

"_Moi?" I put a servo to my chassis in mock shock. "Last time I checked I was the spawn of Unicron."_

* * *

The door slid closed quietly behind me. I hope the nanny didn't get worn out trying to catch my little speed devils. I heard running down the stairs and instantly took that as a no. I flinched as the nanny screeched at me. I quickly paid her the credits I owed and she left.

I walked up the stairs with a big grin on my faceplates. "Someone is causing trouble where are they?" Since Blurr and I where both in the elite guard we got a pretty good house, Three stories tall. Speedup and Shifter's bedroom are on the top floor, which is simply a big octagon with a glass roof on top of the house, probably meant to be an observatory.

Oh, who's Speedup and Shifter? My little speed devils I was talking about earlier. I heard a giggle in the corner and looked over to see a nice sized pillow, stuffed animals, chairs and blanket fort. I put my servos on my hips and exclaimed in a playful tone. "Oh no, it's an impenetrable fortress! How will I ever get in?" more giggles followed.

"What are you two doing? I laughed sticking my head in. My 6 year old twins ran screaming toward their berths. "Hey! Get back here you're not in trouble!" I grabbed the first twin Speedup and gave him a big kiss.

I grabbed Shifter hosting them up onto my lap. "Now boys I got something to tell you." I went to open my mouth but was interrupted.

"Daddy's coming home! Right?" They boys started jumping up and down in my lap and I felt like crying. I've held them back for too long. I blinked my optics quickly.

"No sweet sparks daddy's not coming home…..yet." I added they looked up at me with their no sad faces. "You see, daddy got a bit lost out there in space." I looked up at the clear ceiling staring at the stars. "And we're going to find him."

* * *

**END! I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE 3 YEARS! So sorry. Anyway here's the first chapter if you guys like it I might update.**


	2. Calling in a favor

**OK so second chapter...awesome? so anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days or 1month**

**Body parts**

**Servo: hands or arms**

**Support peds: legs **

**Peds: feet**

**Digits: fingers**

**Chassis: chest**

**Helm: head**

**Optics: eyes**

**Glossa: tongue**

**Optic ridge: eyebrows of forehead**

* * *

_Jazz was rubbing his helm as yet another object goes flying over him and at Blurr. It was a few days after the last argument and I was extra irritable because vacation was coming up. Seven whole cycles of recharging and refueling! _

"_You just love to toss inanimate objects don't you? Is it some sort of kink you have?" He caught whatever I had tossed at him. I can't remember if it was a stylus or the whole pad itself. Next thing I remember is getting hit…again by that object. "HA!" Blurr yelled pointing his digit at me._

"_You piece of scrap!" I had yelled furiously lunging at him. If Jazz hadn't grabbed him and stopped me well, I guess I will never know. _

"_Ok enough you two!" with one servo he held me back and the other keeping Blurr from leaving. "If ya all can't get along I'm going to have to tell your bosses! And last thing you need is to get fired." He let go of Blurr and I. "Now I have a deal for both of ya. With your vacation coming up Ironfire and Blurr has his cycles off a few cycles after, I propose that you have to spend at least 2 cycles with each other." Blurr and I were both about to yell no before Jazz held up his servo. "I'm not finished yet. Now if ya all can spend the 2 cycles together…without fighting I'll give you and 2 extra cycles off and 100 credits to your accounts…and treat you to drinks. But if you don't want to do it since I was sent down here to shut your mouths anyway I'm taking away 2 cycles of Ironfire's vacation and Blurr will have to wait for his next cycles off._

"_What!" I yelled stepping back from jazz. You can't do that! I was I shock my best friend was setting me up! "You can't do that!"_

"_Yes I can 3__rd__ in command remember?" he smirked at me. I remember the twinkle of his optics under is visor. I could tell he found this amusing. Blurr on the other had been talking so fast I barely could catch what he was saying. "So? What shall it be?"_

* * *

I'm going to have to pull some favors for jazz. And I hated the thought of asking him. The moment I saw him at our meeting place I knew that he knew what I knew what I was going to ask him. And he was not happy about it.

"So you want Blurr's last mission files and reports from that mission point." He swirled his energon weakly. Now some of that information is classified even if you're his bondmate.

"I know you went wherever he went! Please jazz! I know I'm asking for a lot but it's what I need to find him."

"Even if it means all you'll find his corpse?" I looked at jazz in slight shock. He was staring at me, and it was kinda awkward. He was looking for an answer.

"Yes." I said. He leaned back quickly chugging the rest of his drink then wiped his mouth. "Alrighty then let's go."

* * *

_The day was lovely. I will admit that to you. Even though I thought the day was going to be horrible it wouldn't be as bad. I had a good recharge I have my morning energon! I was good! Until I realized what today was. I leaned back on my doorsteps sighing._

"_Hey…" it was a quiet not so enthusiastic greeting. I looked up to see Blurr a frown on his faceplate._

"_Hey yourself" I mumbled back trying not to snap. He looked around taking in his surroundings. Now the house I used to live in wasn't what you'd expect from someone of my….personality._

_Since I was younger I always like the fixer upper houses it was a small 1 floor house kinda boxy looking but it got the job done. The kitchen and living room were together and the only other rooms in the house were the bedroom and cleaning racks._

"_Didn't know you liked to live in old shacks." I raised an optic ridge but managed to bite my Glossa._

"_That's what they call a fixer upper Blurr." I hissed slightly. "It's for people willing to work a bit harder than most." He glared at me and I at him. Yes we were both glaring how romantic huh? "So are we going to go? Or just stand here for 11 megacycles?" I made a gesturing bow toward the street. _

"_Femmes first." He said flatly. I got up from my sarcastic pose striding toward the busy street. _

"_Fine but that means we're doing what I want today." Then I regretted saying that because he was in front of me it 2 nanoclicks._

"_Fine by me princess but that means tomorrow is all mine."_

* * *

**It got crappy near the end and I'm not happy with it but oh well. All is fair in fanficton and shipping wars. Enjoy random people of fanfiction! Sorry for spelling errors. **


	3. Suger, Spice and Everything Irritating

**Well other then this being super late here's a chapter! I fell kinda out of the TFA fandom but I got a review and looked over my story and it's not so bad! so enjoy. This chapter is full flashback. **

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days or 1month**

**Body parts**

**Servo: hands or arms**

**Support peds: legs **

**Peds: feet**

**Digits: fingers**

**Chassis: chest**

**Helm: head**

**Optics: eyes**

**Glossa: tongue**

**Optic ridge: eyebrows of forehead**

* * *

_The street was full of bots from middle class. Everyone had something to do including myself. Although I have to admit the task ahead of me was taking the one and only pain in aft Blurr on a date of sorts, an outing, get together or a forced social activity? _

_Blurr followed behind me with surprising acceptance, a smirk on his faceplate. I wanted to wipe it off his smug face so badly but I couldn't! Being friends with the 3__rd__ in command has its perks hence my job, but it also has its downsides. He has eyes everywhere being the head of intelligence._

"_Alright bride of Unicron where are we off to and why are we walking?" His comment irked me enough to turn on my heel and glare right at him. _

"_We don't need to drive anywhere because the place I'm taking you is close to my house."_

"_And by close you mean about 10 city blocks away right?" Alright he's an aft and I just about slapped him, but his servo went up telling me to wait and think about the money on the line. "Fine if you want to waste time walking be my guest." _

"_Ever hear of the Crystal gardens?" The look he gave me was priceless and I mean priceless. The crystal garden is one of many gardens of its kind around Cybertron in general, famous for romantic dates and in the lower cast a few murders and pleasure bots. _

"_Do I look like I'm interested in something like that?" He crossed his arms and I smiled sweetly at him. All fake at the time mind you._

"_Does it look like I care?" I continue walking toward the gardens with a little more skip in my step. _

_It was a beautiful place I'll give it that. The colored clusters of colorful crystal shone brightly from the lights positioned to shine on them. Bondmate and couples walked servo in servo every so often, but it wasn't them who had my attentions. Blurr was looking like a little youngling forced to see a medic. He was frowning so bad I thought if he smiled his faceplate would crack. And he stayed that way well until we were out of there._

"_Lunch now right I think I lost half my energon looking and all the lovey dovey sap!" he stuck his glossa in distaste. "When my turn comes I swear it's going to be so much better than this femme scrap." I smirked enjoy the day Ironfire I thought to myself you can do whatever you want to him right now!_

"_Just wait till I take you shopping! I need some to carry all the new accessories I bought! Yet again his faceplate dropped a color, point one for Ironfire. _

**Sorry it's short and boring I can't think of much for them to do but hopefully Blurr will be exciding! Next chapter: A Day at the Races. **


End file.
